silenthillfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Tender Sugar - Empire Mix
Tender Sugar - Empire Mix ("Tierno azúcar - Mix imperial") es una canción del videojuego Silent Hill 4: The Room. La canción es la pista número 17 del disco Silent Hill 4: The Room Limited Edition Soundtrack. Fue compuesta por Akira Yamaoka y cantada por Mary Elizabeth McGlynn. La canción es un remix de Tender Sugar. Letra I run, I fall, What ripped away? Check my body now Was it body or soul? The darkness fades Fades to the light Disappearing now Disappears from the night And all these nightmares I once had as a child The morning always came... it came too late What did my mind forget? Forget to hide? Could the nightmare be awake, I don't know In or out, up or down, never know it's an illusion Round and round, on and on, every day spins my confusion Not again, not again, not again This dream I can't awake What is real? What is real? what is real? It's getting hard for me to take What I need, what I need, what I need A little something I rely And the white sugar gently hides me Oh, the sweet sugar saves me It's the room that confines me... Confines me... Sweet sugar Yesterday, back and forth, broken door no longer opens Breaking down, need it now, mother's sugar always loves me Not again, not again, not again This dream I can't awake What is real? What is real? What is real? It's getting hard for me to take What I need, what I need, what I need A little something I rely And the white sugar gently hides me Oh, the sweet sugar saves me... It's the room that confines me... Traducción Corro, caigo, ¿Qué se llevaron? Examina mi cuerpo ahora ¿Fue el cuerpo o el alma? La oscuridad se desvanece Se desvanece en la luz Ahora desaparece Desaparece de la noche Y todas esas pesadillas que tuve en mi niñez La mañana siempre llega... llega muy tarde ¿Qué es lo que mi mente olvidó? ¿Qué olvidó de esconder? ¿Podría la pesadilla despertarse?, no lo sé Dentro o fuera, arriba o abajo, nunca sabré si es una ilusión Vuelta y vuelta, una y otra vez, cada día gira mi confusión No otra vez, no otra vez, no otra vez Este sueño del cual no puedo despertar ¿Qué es real? ¿qué es real? ¿qué es real? Se me hace difícil de aceptarlo Lo que necesito, lo que necesito, lo que necesito Es un poco de algo en que confiar Y el azúcar blanco gentilmente me esconde Oh, el dulce azúcar me salva Es el apartamento el que me confina... Me confina... Dulce azúcar Ayer, de aquí para allá, la puerta rota ya no se abre Derribándola, necesitándola ahora, la madre del azúcar siempre me amó No otra vez, no otra vez, no otra vez Este sueño del cual no puedo despertar ¿Qué es real? ¿qué es real? ¿qué es real? Se me hace difícil de aceptarlo Lo que necesito, lo que necesito, lo que necesito Es un poco de algo en que confiar Y el azúcar blanco gentilmente me esconde Oh, el dulce azúcar me salva Es el apartamento el que me confina... Categoría:Música Categoría:Música vocal Categoría:Pistas de Silent Hill 4: The Room Limited Edition Soundtrack